Ash's Awakening
by dark freiza
Summary: Ash goes into a coma and wakes up in the in the future... my first fanfic so don't blame me if it sucks a little.
1. Prologue

POKEMON:

Ash's Awakening

Disclaimer: Please don't sue me. I don't own Pokemon.

Prologue

Dear journal, I've got this headache today. It's starting to drive me nuts. I havn't told Brock and Misty yet. No need to worry them. Well, I've got to go. Viridian is only two days away!

Ash.

Dear journal, my headache is getting worse. I don't know how much longer I can stand it. I guess I'll see a doctor when we reach Viridian today. I don't care what he prescribes for me. I just wan't to get over this terrible headache.

Ash.

To be continued...

How did you like it? Please review!


	2. Chapter 1

POKEMON:  
Ash's Awakening  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If I did, I'd be swimming in cash right now.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It had started yesterday.   
  
At first it had only been a small headache.   
  
But now it   
had turned into a BIG headache.  
  
"Hey Ash, what's wrong?" Misty asked in a concerned voice.   
  
Misty had noticed Ash   
was acting rather unusual lately.   
  
Normally he would have been boasting about   
winning badges or becoming a pokemon master.   
  
Brock had noticed something was up   
too.   
  
Usually by now Ash would have said something that would have gotten him and   
Misty into a big fat argument.   
  
"I've got a headache, that's all." Ash replied.   
  
"Hmm, maybe we should see a doctor when we get to the next town." Replied Brock.   
  
"A hospital with a lot of pretty nurses!" Brock's eyes glazed over.   
  
Ash and   
Misty both sweatdropped.   
  
Misty pulled out one of her famous mallets ( Where does   
she get all those mallets from anyway?) and brought it into contact with Brock's   
head.   
  
"OWW!! You know Misty, that really hurts!!!"   
  
"Honestly, don't you ever   
think of anything besides girls?"   
  
He was about to reply when suddenly, "OWW!"   
Ash had dropped to his knees holding his head in his hands.   
  
"Ash, are you all   
right?" Misty yelled. "Head...hurts!!!" He replied. Then he blacked out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ash slowly opened his eyes.   
  
"Man, I feel like I was ran over by a Tauros.   
  
He   
looked around at his surroundings and realized that he was in a hospital room.   
  
The door to his room then opened and a nurse walked in. "Oh my God! You're   
awake!" She said.   
  
"I'll go get Dr. Ralph. You just wait right here."   
  
She ran out   
before he could say anything.   
  
A few minutes later she returned with a doctor who   
looked like he was in his 50's.   
  
"Well, I see you're finally awake."   
  
"What happened?" asked Ash.   
  
"You've been in a coma for about a year now."   
  
"A COMA?!!"   
  
"I'm afraid so.   
  
Your friends brought you to this hospital and said that you had passed out while traveling.   
  
The cause was of a very rare disease.   
  
It starts out as a simple headache.   
  
Then the victim falls into a coma.   
  
You're very lucky.   
  
In most cases the victims never wake up."   
  
"What happened to my mother... my friends?" asked Ash.   
  
"I'm sorry to say this, but your mother was in a car accident.   
  
She was instantly killed."   
  
Ash's eyes went as big as flying saucers, and his mouth dropped open.   
  
"IT CAN'T BE!!!" he yelled.   
  
"I'm sorry." The doctor replied.   
  
"As for your friends, they waited here for a while, then they returned to their hometowns."   
  
"I've got to find them."   
  
Ash jumped out of the bed.   
  
"I must know if they are okay."   
  
"Maybe you should rest here for a while.." the doctor started.   
  
"I've been resting here for a year and I'm not staying any longer!"   
  
With that, he rushed out of the room.  
  
To be continued...  



	3. Chapter 2

Pokemon:  
Ash's Awakening  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon! Don't sue me! There! Said! PERIOD!!!  
  
Ash ran through the streets of Viridian.   
  
'Maybe I can catch a bus to Pewter,' Ash thought.   
  
He stopped in front of an appliance store.   
  
"I need to take a break," He told himself.   
  
He turned around and watched the TV's in the appliance store.   
  
They were playing the Dragon Ball Z episode where Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan.   
  
The episode ended and Ash resumed his walking.   
  
He noticed a newspaper stand.   
  
He dug around in his pocket and found some change.   
  
He bought the newspaper and opened it. The headline read: Pallet in ruins; Team rocket to blame.   
  
Suddenly, all time seemed to stop.   
  
He looked up for a second and then returned to the headline.   
  
He was hoping he had misread.   
  
He hadn't.   
  
"NO!! I'T CAN'T BE!!!" He yelled.   
  
His hometown, the place where he had so many memories, was gone.   
  
"(censored!!!) This can't be happening!"   
  
He stared down at the ground for a while.   
  
Then he lifted his head back up.   
  
"I have to find my friends!"   
  
  
  
  
  
PRESENT TIME: SAFFRON CITY  
  
Saffron Gym was in ruins.   
  
Officer Jenny was trying to calm everyone down.   
  
Inside the gym, Sabrina slowly walked over to the once secret room, now exposed to the outside world.   
  
She quickly scanned the floor.   
  
Then she saw it.   
  
The metal clay jar lying on the floor.   
  
And the lid was unscrewed.   
  
It was just as she feared.   
  
"He's escaped!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Ash jumped off the bus.   
  
He had finally reached Pewter city!   
  
"I've got to find Brock!"   
  
He said under his voice.   
  
Then he bumped into someone.   
  
"HEY!!! WATCH IT!!!"   
  
Ash recognized that voice.   
  
He looked up and saw Jesse, James, and Meowth sprawled out on the floor.   
  
"YOU!!!" He yelled.   
  
"Team Rocket destroyed my hometown!"   
  
Then he noticed something.   
  
"Hey, why aren't you wearing your Team Rocket uniforms?"   
  
"We quit Team Rocket!" Jesse said.   
  
"Oh... what are you doing here?" asked Ash.   
  
"We've got da same question for you!" Meowth asked.   
  
Ash told them his whole story.   
  
After he finished he got up to go.   
  
"Wait!" James called.   
  
"We'll go with you."   
  
Ash turned around.   
  
"You'll... go with me?" He asked.   
  
"Coitenly!" Meowth replied.   
  
"Thanks!" Ash said.   
  
Then they left the station.  
  
"There it is!" Ash said, pointing to the Pewter gym.   
  
He ran up and knocked on the door.   
  
The door opened, and a teen who looked like he was in twenties answered.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Is Brock Stone here?"   
  
"You havn't heard?"   
  
"Heard... what?"   
  
"A few months ago, Brock saved a little girl from being run over by a truck.   
  
He was able to get the girl out of the way, but he wasn't quick enough.   
  
He died in the hosital the next morning."   
  
"Oh"   
  
Ash stared down at the ground.   
  
"You a friend of his?"   
  
Ash nodded his head.   
  
"I'm sorry."   
  
The guy said before closing the door.   
  
A tear escaped Ash's eye.   
  
Brock had always been an older brother to him.   
  
But now he was gone.   
  
To Ash, everything important to him was slipping away.   
  
"Let's go!"   
  
"Go where?" asked James.   
  
"To Cerulean!" Ash replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sabrina sat quietly in the remains of the gym, silently meditating.   
  
"I will find you!" she said.   
  
Then she got a vision.   
  
She opened her eyes.   
  
"Viridian city!"   
  
Ash stared at the ruins of the Cerulean gym.   
  
"What happened?!!" He asked.   
  
"Ash!"   
  
He turned around.   
  
"Who are you?" He asked.   
  
"Like, don't you remember. It's me, Violet."   
  
"How did you know who I was?" asked Ash.   
  
"Are you kidding? Like, I could recognize those dorky clothes of yours anywhere!"   
  
Ash ignored the remark.   
  
"Where's Misty?" He asked.   
  
"Gone! Along with your Pokemon!" "What do you mean?!!"   
  
"You see, Misty was taking care of your Pokemon the whole time.   
  
But one night, the building caught fire!   
  
I was the only survivor!"   
  
She started sobbing.   
  
"My sisters are gone!" she wailed.   
  
But Ash didn't hear her.   
  
He collapsed to the ground.   
  
Everyone important to him was now gone.   
  
"WHY?!!!" He yelled.   
  
Tears were now coming out of his eyes non-stop.   
  
Everyone was gone, His mom, Brock, Misty, Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charizard, and all his other Pokemon.   
  
"WHY?!!!" He yelled for a second time.   
  
Meanwhile, a dark figure watched from the shadows.   
  
"YOU ARE MINE, ASH KETCHUM!"  
  
To be continued...  
  
Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!  



	4. Chapter 3

POKEMON:  
Ash's Awakening  
  
Disclaimer: Don't sue me.  
  
Claimer: The characters Blade and Light are owned by me. If anyone wants to use them in a fanfic feel free to do so BUT you MUST put up a disclaimer. I would appreciate it if you would email me first, also.  
  
Chapter three.  
  
  
"Ash, please hang on!!!" Misty said.   
  
She and Brock had reached the hospital hours ago and were in the hall waiting to hear the report.   
  
She had been pacing the floor the whole time.   
  
She never wanted to admit it, but she had a crush on the boy.   
  
She didn't know what she'd do if something ever happened to him.   
  
Suddenly, the door opened and the doctor walked out.   
  
"Is he all right?" Misty asked hopefully.   
  
"I'm afraid he's in a coma." The doctor replied.   
  
"Strangest thing, he seems to be in perfect health.   
  
Now could you please explain to me what happened?"   
  
"Well, we were traveling on to the city, when I asked why he had been acting strange lately.   
  
He replied that he had a headache.   
  
Then he fell to the ground holding his head in his hands.   
  
He yelled, then he fainted."   
  
"That's some story." The doctor replied.   
  
"But we checked him over twice and our tests showed nothing wrong."   
  
"Perhaps I can help." A deep voice said.   
  
"Sabrina!" Misty yelled.   
  
"What are you doing here?"   
  
Sabrina didn't answer, but walked over to the door to Ash's room and opened it, then motioned for them to follow.   
  
She walked over to the bed Ash was lying on and put two of her fingers to Ash's forehead.   
  
"What are you doing?" Misty asked.   
  
"I'm probing his mind." Sabrina answered.  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Ash ran through the forest, tears streaming down his face as he ran.   
  
The dark figure floating above him watched with glee.   
  
Suddenly, he sensed another presence.   
  
"Sabrina!" He said with obvious fear in his voice.   
  
"You won't stop me this time!   
  
Take this you (censored)(censored)!!!"  
  
  
  
  
Sabrina yelled out as a powerful psychic force surged through her body.   
  
She fell down to the floor, gasping.   
  
Misty ran over to her.   
  
"Sabrina, are you all right?" Misty asked.   
  
Sabrina opened her eyes.   
  
"He's there."   
  
"Who's there?" Asked Misty.   
  
"Blade!"  
  
  
  
  
  
The dark figure looked at Ash, sitting on a stump, tears still flowing nonstop.   
  
He knew Sabrina would be back to stop him.   
  
He had underestimated her long ago...  
  
He knew if he was going to take action, he had to do it fast.   
  
It was time to administer the final blow...  
  
  
  
  
Misty and Brock listened closely as Sabrina told her story.   
  
"Blade is an evil being from another dimension who devours souls.   
  
First he puts his victims into a coma.   
  
Then he creates a dreamworld full of nothing but despair.   
  
Once he has his victims in his grasp, he steals and devours their souls.   
  
Once he is finished in one dimension, he travels to another to seek out new victims.   
  
His target now is Ash."   
  
"We've got to do something!" Misty said as she jumped out of her seat.   
  
"But what can we do?" asked Brock.   
  
Sabrina held up something that looked like an ancient bottle with a weird symbol on it.   
  
"This is one of the relics of Pokeopolis.   
  
It has the power to trap anything inside of it.   
  
I used it to trap Blade before.   
  
But all the time he's been trapped he had the time to develop a technique to escape."   
  
"How do you know he won't escape again?" asked Brock.   
  
"This time once he's inside I'll put a psychic barrier ton prevent him from ever escaping ever again.   
  
But I'm going to need your help."   
  
"Our help?" Misty asked.   
  
"Yes! We are going to enter Ash's mind and stop him."   
  
"But where do we fit in?" asked Brock.   
  
"You two are Ash's best friends.   
  
In Blade's dreamworld you are dead by now.   
  
But if Ash becomes aware of your existence, the spell will be broken."   
  
She walked up and put her hand on Ash's head.   
  
"Join hands with me and we'll go into his mind.   
  
Now that Blade is aware of my presence he'll try to deliver the final blow."   
  
Brock and Misty did what Sabrina said.   
  
"Now close your eyes."   
  
Suddenly, they felt themselves moving really fast.   
  
Misty opened her eyes and saw nothing but colors wizzing by them.   
  
Then it stopped.   
  
"Open your eyes. We're here."   
  
Misty and Brock opened their eyes.   
  
"Wow, it's the forest in Cerulean!" Misty said.   
  
"Huh, on that tree!" She gasped.   
  
"That's the tree me and my sisters carved our names in!   
  
What's it doing here?"   
  
"Blade is a master of deception.   
  
He makes his dreamworlds exactly like the real world." Sabrina answered.   
  
"I sense him this way." She said.   
  
"There's no turning back now..."  
  
  
  
  
Ash sat on the tree stump.   
  
"Why?" He asked himself for the thousandth time.   
  
Suddenly, he heard footsteps approaching.   
  
He looked up and saw... "Gary!"   
  
"Well, well if it isn't loser Ash Ketchum!   
  
Or should I say Ash LOSEUM!"   
  
"I am not a loser!" yelled Ash, his face flushed with anger.   
  
"Really, is that why you never became a Pokemon Master and I did?"   
  
"What? You became a Pokemon Master?"   
  
"That's right, junior!" Gary smirked.   
  
Suddenly, another face stepped out of this woods.   
  
"Richie!"   
  
"I want you to meet the leader of my fanclub!" Gary said.   
  
Richie started chanting:   
  
"Ash is a loser!   
  
Gary rules!"   
  
"What?" Ash said, his face now filled with hurt.   
  
"I am not a loser."   
  
"If you are not a loser, how come Gary is better than you are.   
  
I mean, even I had no trouble creaming you at the Pokemon league!"   
  
Suddenly, two more people popped out of the woods.   
  
"Professor Oak!   
  
Nurse Joy!"   
  
"Ash, how could you? I helped you start your Pokemon journey.   
  
And what happens?   
  
Gary surpasses you.   
  
You could have brought fame to Pallet, but unfortunatly, I wasted all my time helping you.   
  
Gary, on the other hand, did what you didn't." said Professor Oak.   
  
"And, the way you let your Pokemon get in battle," began Nurse Joy, "just proves what a rotten trainer you are.   
  
Those poor Pokemon were always in terrible condition when you brought them to the Pokemon center.   
  
You are a terrible excuse of a Pokemon trainer."   
  
"Please... stop!" begged Ash.   
  
But everyone continued with their terrible accusations.   
  
And with each accusation, Ash felt himself getting weaker, and weaker.   
  
Then everything stopped. Ash looked around himself.   
  
Time seemed to be suspended.   
  
Then he sensed someone else's presence.   
  
He heard a soft voice from out of nowhere.   
  
"You have nothing left to live for, Ash Ketchum.   
  
But I can end all your sorrow and misery.   
  
There's just one thing to do."   
  
"What's that?"   
  
Suddenly, Misty, Brock and Sabrina rushed into the scene.   
  
They saw a creature dressed in a lot cloth and armor which hid it's body.   
  
The creature was whispering into Ash's head,   
  
"All you have to do is give your soul to me!"   
  
"No, Ash, don't listen to him!"   
  
Blade slowly turned around and faced them.   
  
"Fools.   
  
You can't stop me now.   
  
My lies have blinded him.   
  
He can't see or hear you.   
  
Soon his soul will be mine!"   
  
"We'll see about that!" Sabrina said.   
  
"Lock!" She yelled, holding out the clay jar she had brought with her.   
  
Unfortunately, nothing happened.   
  
"It's not working!" Sabrina said.   
  
"You (censored)!   
  
I'M TOO POWERFUL!!!   
  
MWAHAHAHA!"   
  
"We'll see about that!" A voice said.   
  
"Huh," Blade whirled around and saw Team Rocket standing there.   
  
"Impossible!   
  
I froze this dreamworld!   
  
You should be frozen too!"   
  
"We aren't who you think!" James said.   
  
Then, a powerful light radiated from them.   
  
When the light was gone, something else stood in their place.   
  
He looked like an angelic warrior with a great light around him.   
  
"I'm am Light!   
  
Defender of the universe.   
  
You have stolen your last soul, Blade."   
  
He pulled out a long sword.   
  
"You think you can defeat my sword of darkness, (censored)?" Blade roared as he pulled out his sword.   
  
The two warriors went into mortal combat, fighting with all their might.   
  
Then, CLANG!   
  
Blade's sword flew out of his hands.   
  
Light then let loose a blow with his sword on Blade's side, causing him to fall to the ground as blood gushed out of his side.   
  
"Now," Light motioned to Sabrina.   
  
"LOCK!" Sabrina yelled.   
  
Blade felt himself being pulled into the void contained into the jar.   
  
He tried to resist but Light's blow had injured him too badly.   
  
Blade felt himself falling, and falling...   
  
Sabrina clamped the jar shut.   
  
Light turned toward Misty, Brock and Sabrina.   
  
Blade is defeated.   
  
You must now return to your world.   
  
When you do, Ash will then wake up."   
  
Light held out his hand and everyone felt themselves being pulled out...  
  
  
  
  
When everyone came to, they were back in the hospital room.   
  
Suddenly, a moan came from Ash as he woke up.   
  
He saw Brock, Misty and Sabrina standing around him.   
  
"Welcome back!" Misty said.   
  
"Everyone! You're alive!" Ash said.   
  
He jumped up.   
  
"We're all here!" Misty said.   
  
"Everythings all right now."   
  
"I dreamed that everyone was gone!" Ash said.   
  
'Boy have we got a story to tell you!' Misty said to herself.  
  
Dear journal,  
  
It's me again.   
  
We are now back on the road again.   
  
Everything is back to the way it usually is.   
  
I just hope it stays that way!  
  
Ash.  



End file.
